5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 5: Oversight
Chapter 5: Oversight is the fifth chapter of 5 Years Later. Plot Summary In Ben’s Dimension, the Orion Squad are shown passing time while on duty protecting the base from intruders, as Ben had instructed back in Chapter 2. A small debate is had about whether or not they should’ve left their posts to stand guard together, but they are interrupted by an alarm going off, warning the squad an unauthorized DNA signature has entered the base. The squad gather around the teleporter ready for action, but are caught by surprise as it was just Ben and Danny returning from their mission. Ben fills the squad in on the fact that the attack might have been a diversion, and asks if there was anything happening on their end. After checking the Plumber’s logs, Ben finds two files have been mysteriously stolen and corrupted, due to GoTro’s negligence of digitally surveying the base. GoTro admits he was following Lula’s orders, and after a brief altercation, Ben leaves the room. Later on, Rook, Ben, and Danny gather in the Plumber Base’s lobby, awaiting Gwen, Kevin, and Max’s return, reuniting the original team. Gwen and Kevin arrive with Zed, and greet Ben with the news that Max would not be joining them, despite trying to make it multiple times. Moving back to the mission, Gwen and Kevin explain that with the help of Jimmy, they were able to identify the means of Vlad’s escape back in Chapter 3, and ready themselves to track and follow him to settle the score. The team rigs together a Null Void Projector with trans-dimensional amplification with the aid of Cooper, as Ben explains to the Orion Squad that Cooper will be acting-commander in his absence, in reflection to Lula disobeying Ben’s orders the first time around. This causes an argument to break out between Ben and Lula, shocking all the others in the room. Ben cools down, but Lula, heated by being scolded for her best intentions, storms out of the room, disappointed in herself and lack of involvement with the current mission. The team heads back to Earth to the scene where Vlad had escaped, and follow the temporal trail to Zim’s Dimension, where they catch the villians stealing a Dwarf Star’s energy. The team gears up for battle, and Ben unleashes the power of a new alien. Details Major Events * Ben loses his trust for Lula after she disobeys his orders that unknowingly gave Eon an advantage. * Gwen, Kevin, and Ben reunite after time apart living their own adventures. * The team track the villains down to Zim’s Dimension using a make-shift Null Void Projector. Characters * Danny Fenton * Ben Tennyson * GoTro * Eve * Crawnch * Chirp * Lula * Gwendolyn Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Rook Blonko * Zed (5 Years Later Debut) * Max Tennyson (Mentioned) * Cooper Daniels (5 Years Later Debut) Minor * Jimmy Jones (5 Years Later Debut; Mentioned) Villians *Albedo (5 Years Later Debut; Mentioned) *Dr. Logic (5 Years Later Debut; Mentioned) *Vilgax (Mentioned) *Vlad Masters (Mentioned) *Technus (Indirectly Mentioned) Transformations * Diamondhead * UltraViolent Mythology * The opening scene with the Orion Squad mirrors the opening scene in the Ben 10: Alien Force episode Above and Beyond, and even uses a similar-looking location. * Despite his references in Chapters 2 and 3, Vilgax is mentioned by name for the first time. * Gwendolyn and Kevin's first lines ("Did you miss us? / "Hey, Tennyson!") are a direct reference to the first time they reunited with Ben in the Ben 10: Omniverse episode Many Happy Returns. * The Plumber Suits that Danny, Ben, Gwendolyn, and Kevin wear are based on the Future Plumber Uniforms from the Ben 10: Omniverse episode The End of an Era, but with the colors inverted. ** This is the same for the Plumber Ship that they use. * When Kevin says to Ben "I thought you said he had snow white hair" in reference to Danny, this is taken from a line in the Danny Phantom Theme Song - the second 5YL reference to the theme. * Ben and Lula's relationship mirrors Ben and Max's relationship in the Ben 10 Franchise. Trivia * Cooper's concept design and involvement were revealed early in Kuro's Discord to gain attraction to new members. * Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods, and this one, were originally meant to be one chapter, but due to Kuro's involvement with Butch Hartman, production on 5YL began to slow down. So, to keep fans interested, what was completed of Chapter 4 at the time was released as a full Chapter, and the second half was released as this one. ** That means, technically, this chapter is "The Fallen Gods: Part 2." ** The working title of this chapter was "The Orion Squad", but due to Ben and Danny not appearing in the previous chapter, the title was changed to ensure fans they will indeed be in this chapter. * It is revealed that Max had been promoted to Magistratus, the highest Plumber rank, after the events of Ben 10: Omniverse. * Due to scheduling changes, this Chapter was released a day early. * This Chapter has the most character debuts outside of flashbacks. * The portals that connect to Vlad's timeline show glimpses of Chapter 4 (Zim's house) and Chapter 3 (Where Eon froze time to rescue Vlad), while the three floating portals are Easter Eggs: ** UPPER RIGHT: The Candy Bar from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. ** MIDDLE: A Photoshopped picture of Kuro, dubbed "Churro the Artist", an on-going joke in the official Discord. ** LOWER LEFT: Planet Namek, from the Dragon Ball Franchise. *** These Easter Eggs do not confirm any plot-relevance involving these universes in the 5YL storyline. Category:Chapters